


Click-Clack

by mary_sued



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Making Out, Other, Vibrators, and it's skelesin, baby's first smut fic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_sued/pseuds/mary_sued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea cooked up in dinkywitch's stream - Sans/Reader, egg vibrators making noise on Sans' bones and making out because we need more making out fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click-Clack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fanfiction, fair warning.

Papyrus had gone to receive another cooking lesson from Undyne, leaving the skeleton household in a rare state of silence. You leaned on the kitchen counter, stretching out your back and sipping your glass of water, enjoying the moment. Your feet stuck slightly to the tiles as you shifted your weight and dumped the glass into the sink.

Time to get back to work.

You padded through the empty living room and took your time on the stairs, sauntering over to Sans room. You had left him there when Papyrus called out that he was leaving. The tall skeleton assumed his lazy brother was in his room and you assured him that you would make Sans call him later. The closer you got the clearer the noises emanating from the room were; muted rattling and a low buzz filtered down the hall to you and it was only once you were right outside the door could you hear the low gasps and shaky moans. You wanted him to be a mess by the time you were done, a pile of wet trembling bones.

It had surprised you, even though it should have been obvious, that Sans and Papyrus had sensitive bones. You supposed it made perfect sense, but you didn’t realise how sensitive until one night you brushed your hand along the back of Sans’ clavicle, fingers gliding over his cervical vertebrae. You’d only meant to be teasing him, pulling the smooth ‘arm-over-the-back-of-the-couch-then-slide-around-your-shoulders’ move but he’d tensed and hissed a breath from lungs he didn’t have through his teeth. At first you thought you’d hurt him but he was quick to chuckle and pull you closer, a pun about popping a boner making you groan even as he grazed his teeth against your cheek in a kiss.

That reaction was nothing to this. He was moaning more, much more now that you’d entered the room, and you needed a moment to take it all in. His hands were clenched into fists, sweat dripping off his skull mixing with the drool oozing from his open mouth. His rib cage was expanding slightly with each intake of breath and his feet scrabbled against the sheets trying to cant his hips forward. The room was filled with the humming buzz of the vibrators, each little egg roughly the size of your pinkie and as thick as two fingers strapped across his body, making him shudder and twitch. The clatter of the vibrations against his bones was dry and loud, reminding you of a phone ringing on a wood surface, but you could still hear him above it all.

'Shh-Shit please I can’t-' His body jerks, the lights in his eyes dilate and lose their concentration for a moment, before focusing back on your face.

He was a wreck.

You walk over to him with an innocent smile, straddling his lap on the bed and pushing your forehead against his, feeling the slick of his sweat and hot breath filling up the space between you. You could feel the vibration through his femurs, rocking your hips down against them and humming a pleased sound that was lost to the noise of the room. You ran your fingers down his ribs once, feeling his sharp intake and pressed a small kiss to his cheekbone.

'Feeling good…?' You hadn’t expected an answer really.

'Oh fuck, please babe!' The short skeleton was writhing on the bed, arms behind him and tied to keep him sitting up.

You hid your smile against his jaw, humming happily. He groaned and bucked up into you, making you lift yourself just enough to make it hard. You licked up the side of his mandible, following a line of drool up to his teeth and pressing a kiss to each one, moving to the other side of his skull. Your hands wander, sliding up his arms to the vibes nestled up between his ulna and radius, just below his wrist, the sensations getting stronger the closer your fingers glide. His hands are clenching involuntarily in little spasms and when his fingers tangle with yours another breathy moan escapes him. He’s pressing his teeth against your lips now, muttering your name like worship into your skin and skimming down to your neck.

You pull back and watch him chase you hungrily as the fingers you curled around his atlas drift down his exposed spine. When he hits the limit of his reach he surprises you by pushing his legs up, dragging you closer and clinking your teeth together clumsily. It was cute and desperate and you indulged him in a heavier kiss, flicking your tongue out to touch his teeth and mix your breath. He tastes like sweat and bones and you can never get enough of feeling him fall apart under your tongue. Your fingers lightly scratch and twist into the crevices between each vertebra, dragging your lips across his teeth and pressing gently to make them stick slightly to his drool-slicked mouth. His eyes slide closed but as he presses in closer you pull away. His eyes snap open, flashing blue for a split second when you lean back and force his legs back down.

You skim your hands around his collarbone and down his sternum, spreading your fingertips to palm over as much of his rib cage as you can before hooking your fingers loosely over individual ribs. The vibe here is underneath his sternum and you can feel it radiating through each rib. The clacking of the vibrators almost drown out his moans as you press your tongue flat against his sternum and drag it upwards, feeling every bump and crevice even as it goes slightly numb from the buzzing.

Bypassing his hips for now, you slide your hands under his legs, rubbing and pressing into the joint connecting his hips and his femurs. Sat behind each patella is a vibe, the vibrations never quite reaching down to his hips. You move your hips back to grind down over them, tilting your head back lazily and moaning, watching his eyes flit between your rolling hips, your mouth and settling on your eyes. His gaze burned right through you, making your entrance throb with heat.  
Maintaining eye contact you slide down his body, licking your lips as you circle his ischium with your fingertips. He tenses then bucks beneath you and glancing up you see straight through his rib cage to his skull. Sans is staring down at you like you’re the entire world, your name falling from his lips in desperate little huffs you can’t hear over the rattling of his bones.

You fall more for him as he’s falling apart at the seams and when he slumps back onto the bed you press feather light kisses to his slick bones and remove the vibrators before they become too much.

The silence that falls is only broken by his ribs still rattling with desperate breaths and you smile, satisfied with a job well done. You’re about to grab a towel from the bathroom to help him wipe off when a hand loops around your wrist and tugs you back. You relent despite the sticky mess the bed has become and he curls into your side, soothing you to sleep with slurred praise.


End file.
